DVD
DVD is a commonly used abbreviation of 'D'igital 'V'ideo 'D'isc, although most people mistakenly believe it stands for 'D'igital 'V'ersatile 'D'isc. The various DVDs are split into Regions where they were released and it is usually unlikely that they can be played on a DVD machine in another part of the world. The following is a guide to the Regions and which areas of the Earth they relate to. First Star Trek DVDs In 1999, 2000 and 2001, Paramount Pictures released the first DVD versions of Star Trek: The Original Series on Region 1 discs. These early releases consisted of two episodes per disc and had limited bonus features. The last of these releases included two versions of the original Star Trek pilot episode, "The Cage" - these were the original black-and-white version and a reconstructed color version, previously thought to have been destroyed. Also included on the disc was "Turnabout Intruder", the last episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. Star Trek Movies on DVD In the same year that these DVDs began to be released, the first ''Star Trek'' movies to become available on the digital format were issued. In a similar fashion to the Original Series DVDs, these movie releases also had limited special features, although this would later change with the arrival of special editions of the movies. Star Trek: The Next Generation DVDs After the release of the early Original Series DVDs, complete season box set editions of Star Trek: The Next Generation followed, released to a global audience in 2002. Extensive bonus features were available on these sets, the details of which can be found on their relative pages. *TNG Season 1 DVD *TNG Season 2 DVD *TNG Season 3 DVD *TNG Season 4 DVD *TNG Season 5 DVD *TNG Season 6 DVD *TNG Season 7 DVD Special Editions of Star Trek Movies In May of 2002, Star Trek: The Motion Picture was released for the first time on DVD. The film was presented in a two-disc Director's Edition and accompanied many more special features than on any other DVD of a Star Trek movie. However, The Motion Picture would become the first of the new movie Special Editions, which are listed below. *Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition) *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (Director's Edition) *Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home (Special Edition) *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (Special Edition) *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) *Star Trek: Generations (Special Edition) *Star Trek: First Contact (Special Edition) *Star Trek: Insurrection (Special Edition) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVDs Complete season box sets of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine followed a year later, in 2003. These sets include an interactive CD-ROM which build a DS9 database when used in conjuction with each other. The database features information on the episodes, characters, civilisations, planets and technology of the series. The box sets, which were later released as a complete DVD set, are listed below. *DS9 Season 1 DVD *DS9 Season 2 DVD *DS9 Season 3 DVD *DS9 Season 4 DVD *DS9 Season 5 DVD *DS9 Season 6 DVD *DS9 Season 7 DVD Star Trek: Voyager DVDs Complete season box sets of Star Trek: Voyager were released in 2004 and 2005. The sets are listed below. *VOY Season 1 DVD *VOY Season 2 DVD *VOY Season 3 DVD *VOY Season 4 DVD *VOY Season 5 DVD *VOY Season 6 DVD *VOY Season 7 DVD Original Series Re-issues In 2004, episodes of The Original Series were re-released in complete season box sets. These included more bonus features than the original DVD releases and were sold at a cheaper price. As "The Cage" was released on the last disc of the original Star Trek DVD releases, the episode was included with the TOS Season 3 box set. In a change from the other series box sets, the Region 1 version of these Original Series sets were issued in the same packaging as the Region 2 version. The sets are listed below. *TOS Season 1 DVD *TOS Season 2 DVD *TOS Season 3 DVD Star Trek: Enterprise DVDs The complete season box sets of Star Trek: Enterprise are due to be released in 2005. Enterprise is the only Star Trek series to be released in DVD format during the same year that it was broadcast. For the first time in a Star Trek series DVD set, the special features on these discs will include deleted scenes, outtakes and voice commentaries. The various box sets for the different seasons are listed below. *ENT Season 1 DVD *ENT Season 2 DVD *ENT Season 3 DVD *ENT Season 4 DVD Fan Collective Edition DVDs Also in 2005, Paramount have announced they are considering releasing four DVD box sets that would potentially contain episodes from any of the live-action Star Trek series. Asking fans to vote on what they would like to see featured on the DVDs, Paramount stated that the development of these "Fan Collective Edition" DVD box sets was not guaranteed.